


Miss the Kiss of Rain

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too hot to sleep in the car. Even Ban, who's always a little bit cold agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss the Kiss of Rain

**Missed the Kiss of Rain.**

It's way too hot to sleep in the car. Even Ban, who's always a little bit cold, agrees, so they park the Lady Bug under some trees so that it might be in the shadow when they wake up and, with Ban grumbling a bit, they go into the park behind the bushes, since that way it's less likely the police will see them.

"If we had been paid," Ban says, grumbling as he lays down. "We'd been able to pay for a room with real beds."

"Maybe next time, Ban-chan," Ginji tells him.

Ban huffs, his fist hitting Ginji's head, but not too hard.

"Idiot, stop sounding so damn chirpy," Ban yawns, then rolling to his side, arm beneath his head. "Night, Ginji."

He tells him a "Good night, Ban-chan," because he had only ever told him once to have 'sweet dreams'. Ban doesn't like dreaming at all.

Ban falls asleep really fast, something that always surprises Ginji a little. Unless he's really tired, it always takes him some time before he can close his eyes, making sure that there are no explosions, no screams, no-one getting shot. Most of the time Ban closes his eyes and he's out for at least six hours. Ginji is lucky when he can sleep four hours without having to wake up at least once.

He doesn't mind much, not really. He likes to think that Ban sleeping that soundly around him means that he trusts him, and Ginji might not know about art or books or all the things Ban knows about, but he does know that earning someone's trust is precious, and even more if that someone is Ban, who doesn't even really trust himself.

Ginji breathes in the warm summer night. It's probably going to rain soon, he can feel it in the way the ozone has changed a little, his static charge more present. The grass tickles his arms, and there are crickets chirping.

Ban might complain about having to sleep outside, but Ginji loves it. Loves seeing trees, the fact that they can sleep outside and nothing will happen to them, even the fact that the dew will cover them. Ban will grumble at that and at the grass stains that will be on their clothes, but all that is just another thing that tells Ginji that he's not at the Fortress.

He's free.

Very carefully, he moves closer to Ban. He probably wouldn't need to be that careful, since Ban's sleep is usually way too heavy, but he can't really kill habit just like that. Ban is giving him his back, so Ginji moves behind him, tucking his knees behind Ban's and he puts his arm around him. The proof of Ban's trust is the way that he can feel his body relaxing to allow the intrussion, and Ginji finds himself grinning despite himself.

This close he the usual scent of smoke that clings to Ban's clothes, and he's still no sleepy at all, but Ban's breathing is deep and slow, and Ginji makes his own breathing match his, closing his eyes, waiting until he actually falls asleep.


End file.
